This is Jaejoong Story!
by Mrs. EvilGameGyu
Summary: "Hanya sebuah kisah mengenai perjalanan hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong, namja yatim piatu yang bermimpi menaklukkan Korea Selatan. Mandiri adalah pendiriannya, kesepian adalah teman hidupnya. Dapatkah ia mewujudkan mimpinya dengan sikap angkuhnya? Penasaran bagaimana ia mewujudkan mimpinya? Check this out minna!" NO EDIT! DLDR! / My first YunJae story Hope you like it! Let's see!
1. Chapter 1

_THIS IS JAEJOONG STORY_

.

Author by:

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

And other cast nyusul

Pair : YunJae

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie is MINE! And always belong to me!

Genre : Romance, Humor, School Story

Warning : YAOI! Boy x Boy/ BL (Boys Love) /Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_-

Summary : "Hanya sebuah kisah mengenai perjalanan hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong, namja yatim piatu yang bermimpi menaklukkan Korea Selatan. Mandiri adalah pendiriannya, kesepian adalah teman hidupnya. Dapatkah ia mewujudkan mimpinya dengan sikap angkuhnya? Penasaran bagaimana ia mewujudkan mimpinya? Check this out minna!"

A/N : Ini fanfic YunJae pertama Evil xD #lol selama ini belum nemu ide yang cocok buat cast YunJae, tapi akhirnya Evil mendapatkan sebuah anugerah dari yang kuasa #plakk

And then, please just call me Evil-san, Mizu-chan, or ONIK! (Soalnya kata Kkamjjongin oppa dan Hyunseung B2ST nama Onik itu unik dan terdengar lucu waktu di fansign mereka *^_^*) . The author or thor called is too good(?) for me, I'm newbie here.. ngerasa belom pantes buat Evil dipanggil gitu…

PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. DON'T BASH MY PAIR, bash saja saya karena saya laah trouble makernya! Yohohoho...

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing J

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

.

Chapter 1

,

,

_Air melambangkan ketenangan yang menyejukkan_

_Setiap tetes dalam dirinya membawa ketenangan yang menghembuskan pesan nirwana_

_Air adalah elemen terkuat_

_Tegas,_

_Berani,_

_Pantang menyerah_

_Mengikuti jalur yang dilukiskan sang pencipta_

_Menerjang karang yang menjulang_

_Menghempas tebing yang menghadang_

_Mereka tetap mengalir_

_Menunjukkan eksistensinya pada dunia.._

.

.

Pukul 05.00 AM KST. Sebagian –hampir seluruh penduduk Korea mungkin masih terlelap, bergelung dibawah hangatnya selimut dan menikmati bed empuk dirumah mereka. Namun tidak bagi pemuda satu ini.

Seorang pemuda dengan sweater tebal usang yang telah memudar memacu sepedanya berkeliling komplek perumahan. Iris doe nya menatap awas setiap rumah yang dilewatinya –memastikan tak ada satupun yang terlewat.

Keranjang sepeda tua nya Nampak berisi beberapa Koran, sebagian lagi telah ia lemparkan ke teras rumah yang dilewatinya. 'Lima Koran lagi dan tinggal mengantar susu'. Pemuda itu tersenyum, memacu kecepatan sepedanya.

Peluh menapaki pelipis sang namja, namun seakan tak goyah. Kaki jenjangnya terus mengayuh pedal sepeda, ia tak boleh menyerah. Hidup itu keras! Jika begini saja ia sudah lelah, bagaimana ia bisa menunjukkan pada teman-teman di desanya bahwa ia bisa menjadi pria yang sukses?

Semangat Kim Jaejoong!

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi saat Jaejoong melahap sarapan paginya –hanya sebuah roti gandum dan segelas susu instant. Setelah menghabiskan setengah jam untuk mengantar telur, setengah jam untuk mengantar Koran, dan setengah jam nya lagi untuk mengantar susu. Jaejoong harus segera berbenah untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Jangan kira karena ia yatim piatu maka ia dating ke Seoul hanya untuk menjadi buruh. Ia memiliki otak yang cerdas, hingga karena prestasinya tersebutlah ia mendapatkan apresiasi berupa beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sekolah unggulan se-Korea Selatan, Shin Ki High School.

"Aigoo… sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh, hmm.. jarak Shin Ki ke sini mungkin hanya lima belas menit jika aku bias memacu sepedaku lebih cepat!" Jaejoong tersenyum, meraih sebuah ransel hitam yang masih baru. Gaji pertama saat pertamakali tiba di Seoul.

Ia menutup pintu flat sederhananya. Flat pemberian pemerintah untuk menunjang kehidupannya di kota metropolitan. Dana yang diberikan sebagai tunjangan pada Jaejoong hanya 50 ribu won perbulannya, tentu saja hal itu tidak cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Sementara biaya hidup di kota metropolitan Korea Selatan itu kian meningkat.

"Kim Jaejoong, HWAITING!"

.

.

Jung Corporation. Sebuah perusahaan terkemuka di negeri ginseng ini bergerak di bidang hotel dan resort, cabangnya tersebar di berbagai Negara. Perusahaan yang telah eksis di dunia perbisnisan ini dipimpin oleh putra tunggal Mr. Jung.

Jung Yunho, CEO muda berusia 25 tahun. Menyelesaikan gelar master di usia 21 tahun, otak nya yang jenius mengantarkan pemuda ini ke jabatan CEO tanpa harus memulai dari nol.

.

.

_Shin Ki High School_

"Heh… Siapa namja itu?"

"Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tahu.. tapi penampilannya sederhana sekali!"

"Sepertinya dia miskin"

"Aku yakin harga sepatunya tidak lebih dari 5000 won"

Jaejoong terus berjalan dengan memasang wajah angkuh nya. Ia mengabaikan bisik-bisik disekitarnya, saat ini hanya satu tujuannya. Ruang kepala sekolah.

.

"Kim Jaejoong silahkan masuk!"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas pelan, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kelas baru. Ditatapnya satu persatu wajah-wajah yang akan menjadi _classmate_ nya.

"Waah… Dia namja? Cantik sekali!"

"Hey lihat mata nya yang indah! Aku harus mengencaninya!"

"Oh astaga… baru kali ini aku melihat bibir namja semerah itu! Seperti buah cherry!"

Jaejoong tersenyum angkuh. "Ne, joneun Kim Jaejoong imnida. Bagapseumnida" ucapnya –dingin.

"Hmm… Jaejoong-ah kau bias duduk di… sebelah Junsu!"

Pemuda bermata doe mengikuti arah pandang sang guru, seorang namja semok tersenyum ramah padanya. "Kamsahamnida seonsaengnim" ucapnya singkat sebelum duduk dibangkunya.

.

"Hai…"

"Hn.." Junsu merengut mendapati respon singkat Jaejoong.

"Namamu Jaejoong kan?"

"Hn.."

"Apa kau murid beasiswa?"

"…"

"Jaejoong-sshi.." dahi Junsu merengut saat tak lagi mendapat respon dari Jaejoong, meski itu hanya dengungan samar.

"…"

"Jaejoong-ah.."

"…"

"Joongie-ah…!"

"Kim Junsu jika kau ingin ribut di kelas ku dan mengganggu konsentrasi siswa lain KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

TAKK

Junsu merengut menyadari Jaejoong terkikik kecil saat penutup spidol Park seonsaeng mendarat di dahi nya. Dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan ia meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"Dasar anak idiot" desis Jaejoong pelan.

.

.

BRAKK

Jaejoong menatap sinis yeoja berambut pirang dihadapannya, make up tebalnya membuat sang yeoja Nampak seperti ahjumma. Sementara dibelakang sang yeoja 'penggebrak meja' tadi berdiri dua orang yeoja yang tak kalah menornya. "Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong –ketus.

"Apa katamu?! Heh murid beasiswa, kau tidak tahu kalau meja yang kau tempati itu milikku?! Setiap jam makan siang aku selalu menempati meja ini kau tahu!"

"Oh.. Lalu?" Dahi yeoja ber-nametag Jung Soo Yeon itu berkedut samar, jawaban Jaejoong membuatnya naik pitam hingga mengguyur wajah namja tersebut.

Jung Soo Yeon –Jessica tersenyum sinis. Jaejoong melirik nametag yeoja dihadapannya, sebelum bangkit dan mengibaskan rambutnya –sok cool.

"Nona Jung, sepertinya anda sudah salah dalam berurusan dengan orang lain." Jemarinya meraih sapu tangan di sakunya –mengusap wajahnya yang basah. "Ups… Tanganku terpeleset, mungkin karena wajahmu terlalu kotor hingga tanganku berinisiatif untuk mencucinya"

Jaejoong menyeringai, meraih paket makan siang miliknya yang belum habis. Ditumpahkannya paket makan siang tersebut ke atas kepala Jessica, membuat lemak dan kuah yang terkandung dalam lauknya menyatu dengan helaian rambut sang yeoja.

Semua orang menahan nafas, menyaksikan detik-detik wajah cantik itu ternodai lemak bibimbab dan sup kimchi. Tak terkecuali sang yeoja sendiri, wajahnya kini merah padam akibat malu.

"Ups… sepertinya tanganku tergelincir nona Jung, mungkin karena wajahmu mirip tempat sampah hingga tanganku dengan cerdas membuang sisa makanan itu pada tempatnya". Jaejoong berujar angkuh sembari melangkahkan kakinya –meninggalkan kantin sekolah.

"UWOOH!"

Prokprokprokprok

Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dengan sampah snack yang memenuhi mejanya bertepuk tangan riuh, menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin dari Jessica.

"Siapa nama namja tadi? Dia benar-benar keren!" sambung namja itu lagi sambil tetap bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, murid kelas 2-1. Kalau tidak salah dia murid beasiswa dari daerah Geoyang" sahut seorang namja manis berambut arang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Eoh… kau tahu dari mana Kibum-ah?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku Presiden Siswa?"

"Ah aku lupa!" namja jangkung tersebut menepuk dahinya pelan, meraihsebuah kripik kentang sebelum melahapnya dengan 'anarkis'. "Thaphii Khibumfthh-ah apfahh thidakhh aphfa-apha? Bukhannnya merekhaah membhuathk keribhuthaaannhh"

"Aissh… Jung Changmin! Telan makananmu sebelum bicara! Remahan kripik mu itu mengenai wajah ku pabbo!"

"Ehehe… mian hyung… heh… jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Hmm… kurasa tak apa, bukannya mereka seri? Lagipula aku suka melihat nenek sihir itu tersiksa" Kibum menampilkan seringaian yang tak pernah dilihat Changmin, membuat si namja jangkung menelan saliva-nya gugup. Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi berbeda dari sosok dingin sahabatnya, sepertinya namja ini juga memiliki sisi 'evil' hehe..

.

"Aishh… Dasar yeoja sialan! _What the fucking bitch! _Wajahku jadi berantakan begini!" Jaejoong terus mengusap bagian depan seragamnya yang agak basah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa nista mengingat wajah yeoja itu yang dipenuhi makanan sisanya.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin didepan wastafel. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat suara 'splash' terdengar dari salah satu bilik toilet.

Brakk

'Eh?'

"Wow… Kau Kim Jaejoong kan?" Jaejoong mengernyit saat menyadari nada bicara sang namja yang agak 'aneh'. Dengan segera dipasangnya wajah dingin-angkuh andalannya.

"Hmm… bajumu basah… tapi.. kau jadi Nampak sexy.." Namja dengan tindik dihidungnya tersebut menjilat bibirnya seduktif. Tersenyum mesum seraya mendekati tubuh Jaejoong yang mengamati gerak geriknya dari kaca besar diruangan tersebut.

"Hn…"

Set

Brakk

Tepat saat namja tersebut membelai pundak Jaejoong. Sang namja androgini mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel, dan dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya, melayangkan sebuah tendangan tepat ke ulu hati sang namja yang kini terkapar di lantai lembab toilet.

"Jangan pernah mencoba bermain denganku, karena aku paling suka 'merusak' mainan yang kumiliki. Aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam karate, kau sangat salah jika berurusan denganku _big loser._ _Bitch_!" Maki Jaejoong sebelum berdecih pelan –meninggalkan sang namja yang meringis kesakitan.

.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan kekelasnya, tertawa dalam hati saat mendengar bisik-bisik dari yeoja penggosip yang dilewatinya. Kabar dirinya yang menumpahkan sisa makanan kekepala Jessica meluas dengan cepat, namun ia tetap tidak mengacuhkannya. Mungkin besok kabar mengenai dirinya yang menghajar seorang siswa di toilet juga akan menyebar seantero sekolah, tapi apa pedulinya.

"Jaejoong-ah.." Ia berbalik, menatap namja semok disampingnya. Kasihan juga jika mengingat sedari tadi ia terus mengabaikan kehadirannya.

"Ne, waeyo Junsu-sshi?" Junsu tersenyum cerah mendapati respon positif dari _classmate _nya.

"Tadi dikantin.."

"Apapun yang kau dengar dari para yeoja penggosip itu memang benar. Aku menumpahkan sisa makan siangku ke wajah Jung Soo Yeon" Jaejoong tersenyum puas saat wajah beberapa yeoja menjadi pucat pasi, ia memang sengaja mengeraskan suaranya tadi.

"Benarkah Jaejoong-ah? Kau hebat!" Junsu memeluk Jaejoong gemas, lalu mulai bercerita mengenai sikap semena-mena Jessica –and the gank. Dan sadar atau tidak, Jaejoong mulai menerima kehadiran Junsu dan sikap _hyperactive_ nya. 'Mungkin namja ini memang tulus padaku' ia tersenyum dalam hati.

.

"Jaejoongie pulang naik apa?"

"Naik sepeda Su, waeyo?"

"Jinjja?!" Junsu memekik senang, bertepuk tangan sejenak sebelum melompat girang., menimbulkan kerutan samar di dahi Jaejoong. "Apa sepedamu ada boncengannya hyung?" dan Jaejoong dibuat bingung sekali lagi saat Junsu semakin girang.

"Ada apa Su-ie?"

"Kita pulang bersama ne hyung?" Jaejoong tersentak saat Junsu mengutarakan keinginannya, apa namja berpenampilan elegan seperti Junsu tidak akan mencela flat sederhananya? Tapi tak apa, toh dia bias langsung 'mendepak' si _duck butt _jika bicara macam-macam.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya ahjusshi disana menunggumu" Jaejoong menunjuk seorang ahjusshi yang berdiri didepan sebuah Limo silver dengan dagunya. Junsu tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu meraih smart phone miliknya.

Jemari sang namja dengan lihai menari diatas _touch screen _smartphone nya. Menempelkan gadget mahal tersebut ke telinganya, saat nada sambung terdengar ia menatap sang ahjusshi. Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Junsu saat sadar apa yang dilakukannya, Junsu menelpon sang ahjushhi.

"Ne, ini aku"

"…"

"Tidak.. aku ada sedikit urusan, mungkin akan pulang naik taxi. Ahjushhi pulang saja, biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada appa"

Piip

Jaejoong menghela nafas, bukankah Junsu bias menghampiri sang ahjusshi yang bahkan hanya berjarak kurang dari 100 meter dihadapan mereka? Tanpa harus membuang pulsa tentunya, dasar orang kaya! Jaejoong berdecih dalam hati.

"Ayo Su!"

"Ne Hyung!" Junsu memekik semangat saat Jaejoong menarik lengannya kearah tempat parker.

.

Jaejoong mengacuhkan tatapan sinis dan jijik siswa lain saat ia menggandeng Junsu dibelakangnya dengan sepeda usang kesayangannya. Diantara puluhan mobil mewah dan motor sport yang keluar dari areal sekolah, Jaejoong dengan sepeda usang nya memang Nampak mencolok.

Tak ayal hal itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit risih, namun diabaikannya perasaan aneh itu saat melirik ekspresi wajah Junsu yang Nampak sangat bahagia.

"Junsu-ie.."

"Hm.. Waeyo hyung?"

"Apa kau tidak malu?" Junsu mengernyit mendengar lontaran pertanyaan Jaejoong, namun segera diralat olehnya. " _Well,_ maksudku kau tahu kan? Menaiki sepeda butut milikku, tidakkah kau merasa malu?" Kening sang namja androgini mengernyit saat si namja imut malah terkikik geli dibalik punggungnya.

"Nandwaeyo.."

"Wae?"

"Hmm… Kenapa ya?" Junsu mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya imut. "Mungkin karena naik sepeda itu lebih sehat dari menaiki mobil?"

"Tapi kau jadi ikut berkeringat karena terkena panas matahari.."

"Ternyata Joongie hyung tidak seangkuh kelihatannya, kau perhatian sekali hyung" Junsu terkikik sambil menampilkan wajah sumringah.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau kuperhatikan!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Junsu terhenyak menyadari aura kecantikan luar biasa yang dimiliki namja didepannya.

"Aniyo hyung! Maksudku, kau tahu? Sejak kecil hobby ku adalah bersepeda, namun sejak usia ku 10 tahun appa melarangku melakukan hobi ku dengan alasan terlalu berbahaya. Aku jadi sering sakit karena tidak pernah berkeringat dan jarang melakukan aktifitas berat. Apa kau tidak tahu saat ini aku sangat bahagia bias menaiki sepeda? Yah.. walau bukan aku yang megendarainya"

Jaejoongtersenyum, lalu mulai menghentikan kayuhannya. Ia menatap Junsu yang Nampak kebingungan. "_Wanna try it?"_

'Eh?'

Junsu tersentak. "Entahlah hyung… sudah lama aku tidak mengendarainya, aku hanya… takut." Jaejoong tersenyum maklum. Men arik sebelah tangan Junsu dan menggenggamnya pada kemudi sepeda.

"Aku yakin kau bisa… buktikan padaku kalau dulu kau memang mahir menaikinya"

"Hyung.. itu sudah lama sekali.."

"Oh ayolah Su-ie… _You can do that! I swear!" _Jaejoong tersenyum saat jemari lain Junsu mulai meraih kemudi. Dengan semangat Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya pada boncengan sepeda tersebut.

Junsu memulainya dengan pelan, sangat pelan hingga Jaejoong ragu mereka bias sampai dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Banyaknya mobil yang memadati jantung Kota Seoul membuat Junsu kewalahan. Semuanya berjalan lancer, hingga belokan terakhir untuk menuju ke gang tempat flat Jaejoong berada.

Sebuah mobil Range Rover melaju cepat dari belokan tersebut, mata Junsu membelalak saat keseimbangannya mulai terkikis oleh kebimbangan.

"SU! ADA MOBIL DIDEPAN!"

PIP PIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP

"KYAAA… HYUNG! KEMUDINYA TIDAK BISA DIGERAKKAN!'

PIP PIIIIPPPP

"SU/HYUNG"

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

,

,

,

TBC OR END?

_THIS IS JAEJOONG STORY_

.

Ohayou Minna-san! annyeongHAEseo chingudeul! Evil comeback again with a new fanfic :D #peace TOLONG JANGAN BERETERIAK TENTANG UTANG FF EVIL! xD Inspirasi ini dating sendiri, jadi tolong jangan salahin Evil, silahkan salahkan otak nista Evil yang menyuruh untuk mengetik ff baru ketimbang mengapdet ff terdahulu yang udah jamuran bersarang di lappy xD #LOL

Gomawo buat yang udah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's selir! xD #LOL (istrix Kyu si Umin)

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all of my silent reader! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_THIS IS JAEJOONG STORY!_

.

**Author by:**

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

**Cast :**

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Jung Yunho

And other cast nyusul

**Pair :** YunJae

**Disclaimer :** semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie and this story is MINE!

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt, School Story

**Warning :** YAOI! Boy x Boy/ BL (Boys Love) /Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_-

**Summary :** "Hanya sebuah kisah mengenai perjalanan hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong, namja yatim piatu yang bermimpi menaklukkan Korea Selatan. Mandiri adalah pendiriannya, kesepian adalah teman hidupnya. Dapatkah ia mewujudkan mimpinya dengan sikap angkuhnya? Penasaran bagaimana ia mewujudkan mimpinya? Check this out minna!"

**A/N :** Yang di _italic _merupakan flashback okay?

And then, please just call me Evil-san, Mizu-chan, or ONIK! (Soalnya kata Kkamjjongin oppa dan Hyunseung B2ST nama Onik itu unik dan terdengar lucu waktu di fansign mereka *^_^*) .

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. PLEASE, DON'T BASH MY PAIR!

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing J

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

.

Chapter 2

,

,

**Setiap tetes hujan selalu menghantarkan sumber kehidupan bagi makhluk hidup**

**Mereka datang, menyejukkan sanubari yang penat akan dunia**

**Terkadang mereka hadir disaat yang tepat, membawa anugerah**

**Namun tak ayal, kehadirannya tak diharapkan…**

**Meski tanpa pengharapan mereka, sebenarnya hujan telah membawa pengaruh besar bagi dunia…**

**Kim Jaejoong, jadilah seperti air yang tegar**

**Menerjang segala aral dan karang yang menghadangmu**

**Jadilah sekuat tetesan hujan, berikan kebaikan pada setiap yang membutuhkan**

**Meski kadang mereka tak mengharapkan kehadiranmu**

**Teruslah hidup seakan hari esok adalah kesempatan terakhirmu meliat dunia**

**Dan buat mereka mengerti, seberapa besar pengaruh dirimu pada dunia ini…**

.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

BRAKKKK

Tabrakan 'kecil' itu tak bisa terhindarkan saat sepeda usang Jaejoong yang dikendarai Junsu menerjang mobil mewah yang bahkan sempat mengerem demi menghindari tabrakan.

Namun, apa mau dikata? Junsu tidak bisa menguasai laju sepeda Jaejoong hingga tetap menubruk kendaraan mahal tersebut. Jaejoong meringis melihat 'ukiran' yang tercipta pada kap mobil tersebut, terlebih lagi saat kemudi sepeda usangnya bengkok melawan arah.

"Hyuung…"

"Gwaenchana Su-ie.." Jaejoong memejamkan iris doe nya perlahan, mencoba menarik nafas guna mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ia miliki.

'Uuh… tapi mobil ini kelihatan sangat mahal! Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa mengganti biaya perbaikannya sekalipun dengan menjual tubuhku' –batin Jaejoong, frustasi. Ia tidak na'if, hidup sendiri selama belasan tahun sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti tabiat orang lain.

Orang kaya yang mampu membeli mobil semahal ini tidak akan mau jika mobil nya hanya di poles murah, apalagi di amplas. Setidaknya, jika seinci kap nya tergores maka akan diganti dengan kap baru. Dan tentu saja harganya tidak main-main… Setidaknya minimal 100 ribu won –itupun jika ia beruntung.

Saat Jaejoong masih termenung memikirkan kelanjutan nasibnya, Kim Junsu dengan langkah angkuhnya mendekati mobil tersebut. Diketuknya perlahan kaca berwarna gelap tersebut.

Ia melangkah mundur saat pintu di kursi kemudi mulai terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja tampan bermata musang dengan tubuh atletis tengah memasang tampang tak kalah angkuhnya.

"Kau tahu berapa harga mobilku bocah?" Suara bass namja itu menyapa pendengaran Junsu, namun tak cukup menyadarkan Jaejoong yang masih melamun –dibelakangnya.

"Dengar paman..!" Alis sang namja berkedut saat remaja dihadapannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'paman'. _Hell_, ia tidak setua itu!

"Aku akan menanggung seluruh biaya perbaikan mobilmu itu! Jika perlu akan kuganti dengan mobil keluaran terbaru ber-merk sama!" Kalimat angkuh itu meluncur dari bibir kecil Junsu. Kalimat angkuh a la orang yang memiliki kekuasaan dengan volume yang lebih dari cukup untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"M-Mianhamnida…" Namja bermata musang Nampak tertegun kala sebuah suara lembut yang menyapa pendengarannya, iris nya dengan cepat menangkap kehadiran sosok indah dibalik tubuh semok bocah angkuh dihadapannya.

Tanpa Junsu dan Jaejoong duga, namja itu malah tersenyum sumringah mendapati sosok Jaejoong yang menatap bingung padanya. Tak ada lagi aura mengintimidasi yang menguar dari tubuh atletisnya.

Namun hal yang membuat Junsu dongkol adalah sikap namja itu yang langsung mendorong dirinya –dari hadapan Jaejoong dan mendekati namja cantik tersebut.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-sshi…"

'Eh?'

"N-Nee… A-annyeong" Jaejoong hanya membalas kaku sapaan pemuda asing dihadapannya. Sepanjang hidupnya, Ia tidak pernah merasa memiliki seorang kenalan orang kaya seperti namja dihadapannya ini. Namun nada bicara dan gayanya seolah telah mengenal lama sosok namja cantik kita (pengecualian untuk bahasa formal yang ia gunakan).

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" Namja itu Nampak sedikit kecewa saat melihat Jaejoong menggeleng, namun jemarinya dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang bebas. "Jung Yunho, aku Jung Yunho… kau tidak ingat?"

Dan si namja cantik kembali mengecewakan Yunho dengan gelengan imutnya. "Maaf tuan Jung, saya tidak mengenal anda. Dan mengenai masalah mobil anda-"

"Biar aku yang bayar hyung!" Junsu menyela ucapan Jaejoong, matanya menatap tajam iris musang Yunho.

"Tapi Su-ie.."

"Tak apa… Bukannya aku yang telah menabrak mobilnya…" Junsu mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran check yang entah kenapa bisa dimiliki oleh seorang siswa SMU sepertinya. Menuliskan beberapa angka pada lembaran ditangannya, Junsu menyerahkan lembaran tersebut pada Yunho.

Pada akhirnya kedua siswa SMU itu meninggalkan Yunho dengan berjalan kaki –sambil menenteng sepeda yang tak layak pakai lagi itu.

Sementara itu sang namja musang masih senantiasa berdiri di tempatnya. Menatap lurus dua sosok yang berjalan menjauhinya, ia menyeringai.

"_Well_… Lama tak jumpa Kim Jaejoong… Akan kupastikan kau kembali mengingatku, termasuk janjimu 13 tahun yang lalu.."

.

.

_"Halmeoni.. Kenapa halmeoni melalang Joongie ikut? Joongie juga mau naik kapal.."_

_"Joongie chagy… Halmeoni dan haraboeji hanya pergi sebentar ne? Lagipula kenapa Joongie memaksa ingin ikut kali ini?'"_

_"Joongie takut… Joongie takut meoni dan boeji akan meninggalkan Joongie cepelti appa dan umma… Hiks…"_

_Wanita paruh baya tersebut menatap penuh arti cucu satu-satunya, ia tersenyum sebelum mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong._

_"Meoni janji meoni akan segera kembali arra?"_

_"Tapi appa dan umma juga dulu cepelti itu, pelgi naik kapal dan bilang akan kembali. Tapi campai cekalang appa dan umma tidak pelnah kembali.."_

_"Tapi ini beda Joongie… Halmeoni janji ne?"_

_Akhirnya kepala bocah blonde itu mengangguk setuju._

_._

_"Hiks… Hiks… Boeji… Meoni… Jangan tinggalin Joongie.."_

_"Sssh… sudah Joongie chagy… Sekarang Joongie ikut jumma nee?"_

_Seakan tuli, bocah berusia 5 tahun itu hanya terus menangis di tempat penyimpanan abu kremasi yang bahkan telah sepi. Sementara seorang yeoja dengan usia yang telah memasuki kepala tiga tersebut masih tetap sabar berada disisi sang bocah._

_"Bohong… Meoni bohong pada Joongie..! hiks.. Meoni bilang gak akan ninggalin Joongie cepelti appa dan umma.." _

_Pikiran Jaejoong melayang pada ingatan mengenai setiap kalimat-kalimat nasihat yang senantiasa diucapkan sang Halmeoni untuknya._

_'Joongie.. Joongie harus jadi namja yang kuat… Karena Joongie mewarisi harapan dan impian umma dan appa Joongie ne?'_

_'Hidup adalah perjalanan, jika Joongie menikmati perjalanan yang Joongie lakukan pasti perjalanan itu akan terasa menyenangkan. Tapi jika Joongie terus mengeluh perjalanannya akan terasa sangaaat lama, jadi jangan pernah mengeluh arra…'_

_'Jika Joongie sudah besar dan bisa hidup sendiri, mungkin tidak semua orang yang membantu Joongie melakukannya dengan tulus.. Tapi Joongie harus ingat, Joongie harus tulus dalam membantu orang lain ne..?'_

_'Namja itu harus kuat.. Jadi jika Joongie besar nanti berusahalah jadi namja yang kuat dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain ne?'_

_Jaejoong menghapus jejak liquid bening yang menyusuri pipi bulat penuhnya. Pandangan matanya telah berubah, tak ada lagi pancaran sinar polos dari bocah menggemaskan yang dulu… Yang ada hanya.. Tekad dan keinginan yang kuat._

_Sejak saat itulah Jaejoong kecil yang ramah dan menggemaskan berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin, tertutup dan terkesan angkuh._

.

.

"ANDWAE!"

Suara nafas yang memburu memenuhi ruangan kecil yang berada pada tingkat dua flat sederhana tersebut. Tarikan nafas yang bersahutan seolah sang pemilik telah menghabiskan puluhan kilometer untuk marathon.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar. Diruangan yang gelap itu ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan, meski samar oleh kegelapan namun dua sosok yang tengah tersenyum dalam frame ukuran besar itu masih tertangkap retinanya.

_'Kau hanya namja miskin yang yatim piatu! Kau tidak pantas sekolah disini! Kata umma kalau anak mau sekolah harus ditemani orang tuanya, kau kan tidak punya jadi pergi saja sana!'_

_'Heh.. Kim Jaejoong peringkat pertama? Anak miskin itu seharusnya tidak usah bertingkah dan sok menonjolkan diri begitu! Dan lagi kudengar dia dapat rekomendasi masuk SMU unggulan setelah lulus Junior High School nanti'_

_'Oh.. namja miskin itu? Masa' dia dapat beasiswa ke Shinki High School? Iya, SMU unggulan di Seoul itu! Mungkin dia menjual tubuhnya agar kepala sekolah memberinya beasiswa untuk pindah ke sekolah unggulan itu!'_

Jaejoong menggeram frustasi. Diremasnya helaian surai almond miliknya, kalimat-kalimat hinaan serta cacian teman –entah mereka bisa disebut teman atau tidak. Sejak ia masih menginjak Kindergarten School bahkan hingga menginjak bangku Senior High School –sewaktu masih di Geoyang dulu memenuhi benaknya.

Tes..

Tes..

"Halmeoni.. Haraboeji.. Nal bogoshipposeo.. hiks…" Isakan lirih mengalun perih dari bibir _cherry _tersebut. Hilang sudah minatnya untuk terlelap. Meski bahkan jam dinding berbentuk gajah di ruangan itu baru menunjukkan pukul 02.00 AM KST.

Biarlah… Biarlah Kim Jaejoong yang selama ini terkenal angkuh dengan pribadi yang kuat itu menumpahkan perasaannya. Jiwa rapuh kesepian yang disembunyikannya dibalik sifat dingin, kasar, dan angkuhnya.

Karena esok hari ia harus kembali menjadi seorang Kim Jaejoong. Namja kuat dan tegar dengan tekad baja yang kontras dengan perangai kerasnya.

.

.

TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN

Tubuh Jaejoong yang telah dibalut seragam Shin Ki HS sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara klakson didepan flat mungilnya. Kepalanya sedikit berjengit menatap keluar dari jendela kecil ruang makan yang merangkap dapur tersebut.

Tok tok

Menanggalkan roti bakar ke atas piring makannya, Jaejoong bergegas menuju pintu rumahnya. Sedikit mengernyit saat menyadari jam dindingnya masih menunjukkan angka 06.00 AM KST.

"Annyeong hyung.."

Dan begitu pintu Kayu bercat putih tersebut terbuka, wajah imut Junsu dengan senyum cerahnya menghiasi pandangan Jaejoong. "Boleh aku masuk?" pintanya dengan nada yang terkesan memaksa.

"Hmm… Tentu Su.." Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan tidak yakin, untuk apa _duck butt _ini ada di flat nya? Sepagi ini?!

Saat Jaejoong berbalik untuk mencari sosok namja itu, iris doe nya telah mendapati sang _classmate_ telah duduk manis di meja makan –dapurnya yang memang hanya tersedia dua kursi kayu sederhana di sisi meja bundar tersebut.

"Su.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Di flat-ku? Sepagi ini!" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada menuntut, memberondong Junsu dengan pertanyaan yang ia tidak yakin dapat menyudutkan namja ini. Pada akhirnya Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Junsu, menghabiskan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sebelumnya aku cukup terkejut saat melihat tempat tinggalmu hyung.." Kunyahan Jaejoong terhenti. Iris doe-nya menatap lurus mata Junsu, menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya –kalau kalau nada mencemoh akan meluncur dari bibir Junsu.

"Maksudmu.." Bukan pertanyaan, kata itu lebih terdengar seperti peringatan.

"Rumahmu menakjubkan hyung! Sungguh! Sejak kecil aku memimpikan dapat hidup mandiri sepertimu! Pulang dan pergi kesekolah dengan sepeda, memiliki flat sendiri, oh astaga.. Hyung! Kau memiliki segala yang kuinginkan!"

Jaejoong terpana. Dikiranya Junsu akan melontarkan cacian dan kalimat hinaan seperti teman-temannya di Geoyang dulu, ternyata namja ini tidak seburuk pemikirannya.

_'Joongie-ah.. Dengarkan kata halmeoni ne? Tidak perduli apa yang orang katakan tentangmu, tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri.'_

_'Tapi bagaimana kalau cemua olang tidak cuka cama Joongie? Meleka celalu mengatai Joongie… hiks…'_

_' Joongie harus yakin, meskipun seluruh dunia membenci Joongie saat ini. Namun, suatu hari nanti akan ada orang yang benar-benar tulus pada Joongie, menyayangi Joongie, dan menjaga Joongie sepenuh hati.. Diantara ratusan bintang, Joongie pasti bisa menemukan cassiopea Joongie'_

_'Meoni tidak bohong cama Joongie kan?' Iris doe itu mengerjap polos._

_'Aniya Joongie chagy..'_

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum. 'Ne, halmeoni benar. Sekarang aku percaya, mungkin namja ini memang _cassiopea _ku'. Jaejoong mengacak lembut surai Junsu.

"Kalau begitu, sering-seringlah datang kesini jika kau suka. Itupun jika kau mau.."

"JINJAYO HYUNG?! YEEEEEYYYY!" Junsu melompat kegirangan. Nafasnya memburu saking senangnya, ia bahkan tak memperhatikan seulas senyum tulus yang terlukis dibibir Jaejoong, bukan seringai seperti biasanya.

"Nah.. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, untuk apa kau berada di flat-ku sepagi ini?" Ia berpangku tangan. Sedikit mengernyit saat namja semok dihadapannya sedikit tersipu dan terkesan hendak menyatakan sesuatu.

"Nggh.. I-Itu anou hyung… S-Sebenarnya aku merasa menyesal karena telah merusak sepedamu kemarin, dan dari yang kutahu selain sepeda itu hyung tidak punya kendaraan untuk kesekolah bukan? Jadi… Aku berinisiatif datang kesini pagi-pagi untuk menjemput hyung"

"A-Aku juga telah memberikan hyung sepeda baru untuk hyung pakai bekerja, kalau kesekolah setiap hari aku siap kok menjemput hyung!"

Junsu memejamkan matanya, takut. Dari perangai dan sikap Jaejoong selama ini ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong tipe orang yang tidak suka melibatkan orang lain, apalagi mendapatkan sesuatu secara Cuma-Cuma. Mudah-mudahan saja Jaejoong tidak tersinggung dengan keinginannya ini.

Pukk

'Eh?'

Ia membuka mata saat merasakan tepukan lembut di kepalanya.

Dan saat membuka kelopak matanya, wajah cantik Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum seolah menghentikan dunianya. Junsu terperangah.

Hei! Ini pertamakalinya Jaejoong tersenyum tulus didepan Junsu, dan ia berani bersumpah bahwa senyum Jaejoong yang ia lihat pagi ini adalah senyum terindah yang pernah ia saksikan seumur hidupnya.

"Hyuung..."

"Gomawo Su.. Mian merepotkan."

"Aniya hyung! Justru aku sangat senang! Hyung tahu? Menjalin hubungan sedekat ini dengan hyung membuatku bahagia…" Sejenak pandangan Junsu meredup. Jaejoong bisa melihatnya, ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari tatapannya.

"Masih pagi.."

"Ne?"

"Ini masih pagi Su.. Jika kau mau, kau boleh mulai menceritakan apapun yang mengganjal di hatimu. Apapun…" Jaejoong tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya meraih jemari Junsu diatas meja, meyakinkan namja ini untuk mempercayainya.

"Saat pertama kali melihat hyung dikelas, entah kenapa aku langsung menyimpulkan jika hyung sama sepertiku. Sikap dingin hyung, ucapan kasar, dan tatapan kelam itu, mencerminkan rasa kesepian yang menyakitkan karena kehilangan kasih sayang…"

Ia menghela nafas. Mencoba melanjutkan kisah yang menjerat kalbunya. "Sejak berusia sepuluh tahun aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, mereka terlalu sibuk mencari materi hingga melupakan perkembangan psikis anak mereka.."

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Perasaan sesak melingkupi hatinya, Junsu bisa merasakannya. Sebuah rasa sakit yang kian membuncah memenuhi relung hatinya yang mengantarkan perih setiap detiknya.

"Sejak itu aku tidak pernah membuka hatiku untuk menjalin ikatan yang lebih dengan orang lain. Hanya kenalan, aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka teman. Mereka hanya orang yang ku kenal, tapi kau beda hyung! Ada sesuatu yang berbeda disini saat melihatmu"

"Tatapan matamu yang memancarkan rasa sakit.. Kesepian dan ego yang kuat, aku melihatnya.."

Junsu menyentuh dadanya, liquid bening menyusuri pipi bulatnya. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Ada perasaan sesak yang memancarkan kerinduan… Sejujurnya hyung, kau mengingatkanku pada sosok kakakku yang telah meninggalkan kami lebih dulu…"

Jaejoong menatap iba namja dihadapannya, Junsu menumpukan kepalanya ke atas meja. Ia hanya menangis, tidak terisak karena ia seorang namja bukan yeoja. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa simpati, namun Jaejoong tak kunjung meneteskan airmata. Ia memang bukan tipe namja yang mudah terisak, tepatnya sejak kakek dan neneknya meninggal.

Jaejoong menatap jam yang terdapat di dinding dapur, pukul 06.30. saatnya berangkat kesekolah.

.

'Psst… kau tau tidak Kim Jaejoong?'

'Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu? Bukannya kemarin ia membuat urusan dengan Jessica?'

'Heh, kau tak tahu?'

'Memang dia berulah lagi?'

'Kudengar kemarin dia juga menghajar Jay di toilet namja!'

'Apa? GILA! Anak itu mau cari mati?!'

Jaejoong dan Junsu tidak mengacuhkan bisik bisik di sepanjang koridor yang mereka lalui, mereka tetap berjalan beriringan dengan langkah ringan seolah tanpa beban.

.

Brakk

Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya yang tengah menulis tugas dari Park Seonsaengnim yang tak bisa mengisi jam mengajarnya pada jam terakhir di hari itu. Sepasang tangan penggebrak meja yang diyakini milik yeoja itu menarik dasi Jaejoong erat.

"Lihat siapa yang menjadi anjing peliharaan Kim Junsu!"

Ketiga teman yeoja itu –Jessica beserta beberapa siswa tertawa saat Jessica dengan lancang mengangkat dasi Jaejoong yang ia tarik, seolaah tengah menunjukkan hewan peliharaannya.

"YAKK Jessica! Jaga mulutmu!"

"Diam kau _duck butt_!"

Junsu sudah akan menyela lagi sebelum tatapan Jaejoong membuatnya kembali tenang.

Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya, membuat dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan nona Jung yang tingginya hanya sebahu Jaejoong. Sedikit merunduk, Jaejoong mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jessica yang hanya berjarak 5 centi darinya.

Iris doe Jaejoong menatap lurus kedalam iris caramel Jessica. "Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku bitch!"

Plakk

Jaejoong menampik kasar tangan Jessica yang menggenggam erat dasinya, sementara sang yeoja masih terpaku ditempatnya. Wajahnya memerah, ia menyentuh dada kirinya.

'Ini mustahil kan?' –batin Jessica. Ia merasakan debaran halus saat Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya tadi, kenapa dia baru sadar kalau Jaejoong amat… –tampan?

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan santai melewati koridor sekolah… dibelakangnya, Junsu berlari sambil membawa dua ransel sekaligus. "Hyuuungg….!"

"Su-ie? Kenapa mengikutiku?" Jaejoong meraih salah satu tas yang dibawa Junsu –miliknya, melambatkan sedikit langkahnya agar sejajar dengan sang _classmate. _

"Ani… Hanya saja kupikir hyung akan langsung pulang?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa… Ini jam terakhir kan? Ayo!"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan gedung sekolah, memasuki area parkiran sekolah. Saat baru saja hendak memasuki mobil Junsu, sebuah Range Rover Evoque Roadster berhenti dihadapan keduanya. Seorang namja tampan turun dari kursi kemudi.

Tubuh atletis sang namja tampan yang bergaya casual membuat Jaejoong sedikit bingung, apalagi saat sang namja menghampiri Jaejoong.

Grepp

'Eh?'

Jaejoong hanya menatap cengo pada jemari kanannya yang digenggam erat sang namja.

"Kim Jaejoong, ikutlah denganku"

Dan Jaejoong dibuat semakin bingung saat sang namja langsung menariknya kedalam mobil tanpa atap tersebut, mengabaikan pekikan Junsu saat Jaejoong sendiri hanya terdiam.

"Siapa kau? Mau kau bawa kemana aku?!"

"Kencangkan _seatbelt _mu"

GRNGGG

"HYAAAAAAA….. " Jaejoong berteriak spontan saat sang namja langsung menancap gas, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mencegah Junsu yang mungkin akan menyusulnya.

Dan Jaejoong benar-benar spot jantung sepanjang perjalanan, karena sang namja tidak menurunkan sedikitpun kecepatannya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

YOHOHO….. Evil's back with Chapter two! Howrayyy *prokprokprokprok Mianhamnida atas keterlambatan update yang amat sangat ngaret TT_TT #bow Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan #pundung OKAY! NOW, IT'S TIME TO… BALES REVIEEWWWW!

.

**_Balasan Review Chapter 1_**

**Missjelek** : Ne.. Gomawo ^_^

**Youleebitha** : Ssip chingu! Gomapta ^_^

**Ifa. ** : Nee… Gomawo.. #bow

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : Jae Su chingu… gomawo ^_^

**Qhia503 **: Spertinya kau sangat mengenalku -_- seperti kau tidak saja =,,= dasar ubur-ubur tak bersayap!

Vivi : Hihihi… Jae Su gapapa kok! Lecet doang xD

9194YJS : SERATUS! Chingu pinter ih #hug

Next : Ne, gomawo.. ^_^

**Danactebh** : Ne, Gomawo…

Jenny : Nee.. Gomawo ^_^

**Jae sekundes** : GOMAWO chinguuu…. #bow Evil juga suka karakter Jaemma disini hihihi… ^_^ gomawo

Diniyunjae : Ssip chingu! Habis Evil bosen liat ff dimana Jeje ditindas mulu'. Evil kan emang seneng ama ff life school ^_^

.

Gomawo buat yang udah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's wife 3

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all of my silent reader! ^_^

Follow me ONIK_BloodDevil (jika berminat ^_^)


End file.
